The Marauders: Watch Out Hogwarts
by iamchole5
Summary: Four boys come to Hogwarts. But not just any four boys... The Marauders. What will their "special" talents and interests bring to the once peaceful Hogwarts? Going through 7 years at Hogwarts and possibly beyond. Please Read and Review!
1. The Beginning

Unfortunely, JK Rowling has crushed all rumors of her writing HP prequels about the Marauders, who I love… except Peter of course damn little rat! Anyway… this is sort of how I think the prequels _could _go but I don't go to much into detail about Hogwarts and magic and such because we all know about that. Please don't tell me that this doesn't go along with what happens in the future because it will eventually... probably around chapter 6 or 7 things will start falling into place. Please read and review! I really appreciate the comments! Oh and DEFINATLY thank my betas Karvian (and Melody for later chapters)! If it weren't for them this would be LOADED with grammer mistakes and plot flaws. Thanks guys!

Also this is one of my attempts at a serious story, those who know me know this can be very difficult. But fear not, I will not abandon this story! I love the Marauders too much!

Disclaimer: I unfortuatley I do not own Harry Potter, related titles, or the marauders, if I did I would hug them to death and then revive them so I could stare at them with big spongeboby shiny eyes!

**The Marauders: Watch Out Hogwarts**

In the first light of the dawn, seated at the wooden desk in the corner of a room covered in Quidditich posters and dirty clothes scattered on the floor sat a young boy. He had hair that you knew that if you scrubbed every conditioner and hair product in, it wouldn't show you had ever touched it. The boy was also wearing silver circular rimmed glasses which kept slipping half-way down his nose and he had to push them back up in front of his eyes- as he was practically blind without them, as to continue perusing the book he had been staring at for the past few hours. This particular book was extremely _interesting. _Hardly anything from cover to cover most people would recognize. To start off it was entitled Early Wizarding: Simple Charms and Spells Volume 6. But in the eyes of James Potter this was a completely normal book and the only thing odd about it was it actually interested him enough to wake up early and begin reading it. James was 8 years old and never had a very long attention span, especially for books. Despite this fact, James was a very intelligent and energetic boy. Most of the time this energy was put to mischief and hexing anything his parents wouldn't get too upset over.

"James!" a women called from downstairs "come down for breakfast!"

_Breakfast? _James thought to himself, _How long have I been reading? _He snapped the book shut, ran to the spiral staircase, and slid down the banister, his favorite way of getting anywhere downstairs. He had to run through many rooms to reach the kitchen because he had quite a large house.

"Morning mum!" he said greeting his mother. "Morning Dad" He added noticing his father reading The Daily Prophet.

"Morning sweetie." His parents said together.

James helped himself to Pumpkin Juice and some food. Just then there was a knock on the door. James raced to answer it when he realized it was his best friend, Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" James yelled as he opened the door to a boy the same age as himself, with black hair that fell just above his shoulders.

"'Ello James!" Sirius replied. He had a mischievous look in his mysterious gray eyes, but then again when didn't Sirius have that look in his eyes?

"Morning Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter." Sirius greeted politely.

"Good Morning Sirius" they responded welcomingly.

Just as they entered the kitchen James noticed Sirius had been hiding something behind his back.

"James," Sirius said turning to him "could we go talk alone for a minute?"

"Sure." James nodded glancing around the room.

They headed upstairs and went into James' bedroom. Sirius looked very excited about something.

"James look at this!" he said as he unveiled what he'd been carrying. It was a small parcel wrapped in a torn piece of cloth. He slowly removed the cloth as both of them grew more and more anxious. Finally there lay in Sirius' hands was a bottle rocket and a lighter. James gasped.

"Isn't great? I swiped it from outside a muggle house!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Wha-what does it do?" James asked shocked his friend found such a treasure

as he knew it was obviously for wreaking some kind of havoc.

"I know you set it on fire with this thing," Sirius said, motioning with the lighter, "and then it, sort of, explodes and it makes everyone mental!"

"Wow!" awed James. "Where should we set it off?"

"Hmm...where could we go where there's a lot of people?" Sirius thought aloud.

They both thought for a minute and then exchanged mischievous glances.

"Mrs. Potter, do you think you could take us to Diagon Alley for a bit?" Sirius asked as sweetly and innocently as he could without sounding like he was up to something.

"Yes, that's fine." Mrs. Potter smiled-Sirius had a charming quality about him even at the age of eight.

James and Sirius just smiled innocently and walked toward the fire so they could use the floo network to get to Diagon Alley.

"Ladies first." Sirius stepped aside letting Mrs. Potter go first. This comment caused James to give him a glare that said 'dude, that's my mom' and his father to give him mixed glares of 'why are you hitting on my wife?' and 'starting on the ladies a little early aren't you?'. Mrs. Potter just giggled and step into the fire, threw down the floo powder and said "Diagon Alley" before being engulfed in the flames and disappearing from their sight.

They seemed to begin whispering every time she turned away from them but just smiled sweetly whenever she turned to check. So she would just raise an eyebrow, give them a suspicious smile, turn back, and continue walking. It was a rather busy day in the Alley as most of the wizards and witches were enjoying their Saturday off. James and Sirius dragged Mrs. Potter into a few stores before it was lunchtime.

"I'm going to meet a friend for lunch," Mrs. Potter said turning to the boys behind her, "will you two be OK and promise to stay out of trouble if I come back and pick you up in about an hour?"

James and Sirius nodded simultaneously. "'Bye, Mum," James said hurriedly, wishing his mother would go away faster. He and Sirius were very anxious to start their…project.

"Okay, I'll meet you in The Three Broomsticks in one hour." Mrs. Potter said. James and Sirius watched her turn the corner before scurrying off in the opposite direction.

KABOOM! A deafening explosion could be heard and seen throughout the Alley. All of the wizards and witches turned around, looking disgusted at getting their ears nearly blown off, toward two boys with their hair singed and horrified looks on their faces.

"JAMES (insert middle name here) POTTER! SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" James' mother's voice could be heard booming down the street. "I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE BLOODY HOUR AND YOU BLOW UP A STREET!" She was shouting, completely ignoring all the glares she was gathering with every word. She dragged them by their ears toward the Leaky Caldron. "You boys are in so much trouble when we get home!"

Mrs. Potter stormed into the kitchen as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace and angrily explained the destruction their son and his friend had caused.

"Sirius!" James scolded his friend as soon as his mother was out of the room, as they had been told to stay put until James' father had heard of the situation. "I thought you knew what it did."

"Well, I didn't know it was going to do _that!" _the young boy explained. "It seemed so simple."

James could only roll his eyes and open his mouth to say something before his parents entered the room and he and Sirius took on military stances.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do with you boys!" James' father started.

"May I make a suggestion?" Sirius asked shyly, raising his hand slightly.

"Sending me home would be a just punishment."

"Yes, Sirius, go," Mr. Potter agreed.

"Yes!" Sirius turned excitedly turning to leave behind the tension in the room.

"And I'll be sure to inform your parents of your behavior today." Mr. Potter smirked as he saw the smile fall from Sirius' face.

"Bugger." Sirius moaned before turning the handle on the door.

"Sirius! Watch your language!" Mrs. Potter yelled from the other room.

"Sorry, Mrs. Potter." Sirius mumbled before walking out the door.

"James, your mother and I are very disappointed in you." Mr. Potter continued.

"Yes, yes I know. Can we save ourselves the trouble and skip the lecture this time and just get to the part where you tell me how long I'm grounded for?" James said, having gone through this routine many times before.

James' father just stared at his son before saying "No, you won't get off that easy, boy."

Half an hour later James trudged into his room noticing the owl waiting patiently on his desk, a letter strapped to his leg.

"Well, 'ello Feathers," James said, stroking the bird he knew all so well (as he and Sirius wrote a series of letters to each other every night they weren't over each others houses). The attached note read:

_Hey James, _

_Sorry, I kinda left you to deal with your parents alone before. But my father didn't take it all that well either. So how long you grounded for? My parents said I shouldn't see you for a month. So, I guess we'll have to use our other forms of communication until then. Well, talk to you later._

_-Sirius- _

James grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote a response to his friend.

_Hey Sirius,_

_Yeah, I'm imprisoned for a month too. I can't wait 'till we go to Hogwarts, then we'll basically have to see each other every day. Well, at least we'll have time to think of some great prank to celebrate our reunion. _

_-James-_

With that he tied the letter to Feather's leg, handed him a treat and sent him on his way.

Please Please Please review! I will love you forever and run around squealing that I got a review! Yea…


	2. Letters From Hogwarts

Ok so far no one's reviewed! So please please review! Acorrding to Katie and Rain the two people who have actually read it it's pretty good. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters I would hug and squeeze James, Sirius, and Remus and stick Peter in a dumpster or corner full of evilness somewhere. That sounded rally evil.

Chapter 2: Letters from Hogwarts

It was a hot August day. James had recently celebrated his 11th birthday and was very anxiously awaiting his letter from Hogwarts. It was all he had been thinking about for two months before his birthday. James' parents were very proud that their son was so enthused at the thought of wizarding school. Of course, they didn't realize the hidden reasons for his anxiety. As James was going through all these thoughts in his mind, Sirius came through the fire.

"'Ello James," he greeted his friend cheerfully. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, noticing the "staring-into-space" look James had in his eyes.

"Just about Hogwarts. I wonder why my letter hasn't come yet," James said, coming out of his daze.

"Oh, James, not this again. Do I have to tell you every week? We will both be going to Hogwarts in September and our letters will come soon enough." Sirius slapped his friend on the back and looked at the writing on the table in front of him. "What's this?" he questioned, picking it up.

"Oh…just something I thought we might do to…er…announce our presence at the school," James said mischievously, trying to sensor the conversation a bit since his parents were in the next room.

"Hmm….this is quite good," Sirius commented seriously. "Though may I suggest replacing the Explosive Balloon with a Dungbomb."

"You're good." James smiled at his friend and made the correction on the parchment.

"That's why they call me the Master," Sirius said proudly, taking a seat on the couch.

"And who, may I ask, calls you that?" James mocked. Sirius was at a loss for an answer so they both resorted to laughing.

"So, what disturbance shall we cause in the magical world today?" Sirius asked, jumping off the couch.

Today was finally the day their Hogwarts letters would arrive. James almost leapt backwards onto the counter when he heard the family owl fly through the window. He was shaking so hard he nearly tore the letter while trying to open.

"Calm down before you wet yourself, James." He looked up to Sirius coming into the kitchen, letter in hand.

"Sirius! You're here! I got my letter!"

"Really now?" Sirius smirked sarcastically. "Do you need me to open that for you or do you think you can handle it yourself?"

James quickly opened and scanned the letter. In the envelope was also a list of everything they would need for their first year. "Hey, should we go get all of this now?" James asked anxiously.

"Well, school doesn't start for a week. But I suppose if we don't you might explode, so we'd better." Sirius chuckled.

"Great! I'll go get my mum!" James said apparently oblivious to the comment about him exploding, and rushed out of the room. Sirius could only sigh and roll his eyes at his friend.

"Where should we go first?" James asked, looking around at the shops as if he'd never been to Diagon Alley before.

"Well, there's Ollivander's Wand Shop, we can start there." Sirius said motioning to the store across the street.

The Potters had gone into work early today so they left James and Sirius to go on their "shopping adventure" alone, after a warning lecture of course.

They walked into the store to find several other soon-to-be first years. Among them was a scrawny boy with brown hair at the counter.

"Well this is a fine wand indeed Mr…what did you say your name was?" the owner of the shop asked the boy.

"Lupin, uh, Remus Lupin." the boy replied

"Well, here you are Mr. Lupin," the owner said, handing him a small bag.

James and Sirius watched the boy leave, noticing that he glanced between them and the ground several times. "Odd little bugger, ain't he?" Sirius commented. James nodded.

"I guess we should get our wands now."

They had chosen their wands, or rather had their wands choose them, and purchased most of their books without any incidents.

"Just one more stop," James stated, looking down the list.

"That's sort of depressing," Sirius said, looking sad.

"Why?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, we've been shopping all day and we haven't caused any trouble at all." He sighed.

"Well, we can change that. Oh, here's the shop." James pointed ahead of them.

Once inside, they noticed two wizards standing next to each other, one with a very large nose and dark greasy hair and the other with long white-blonde hair. There was also a red-haired, very confused-looking witch. She couldn't seem to figure out exactly what she was looking for, so James and Sirius took it upon themselves to assist her.

"Hi, I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black. Could we help you with something?" James asked sweetly.

"Oh, that'd be great. I'm Lily Evans, by the way. And I can't seem to figure out what this list means by 'a vial of Wigglevurm potion'," the red-headed girl replied.

"Ah, you're muggle-born then?" James asked, noticing her discomfort.

"Yeah, this is a lot different than muggle before-school shopping." She laughed.

When she laughed James felt funny and all… warm and fuzzy inside, as he later tried to explain to Sirius.

After James didn't continue the conversation, Sirius stepped in. "Would you like us to show you where that potion is now?" he asked hitting James on the shoulder and bringing them both back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah thanks." Lily replied and followed them out of the store. But this conversation had not been ignored by the two wizards that had also been standing in the shop. They followed the group all the way to the potions shop before saying anything. To the disappointment of the group, these wizards were Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"So Potter, Black, I see you've made yourselves a new mudblood friend," the blonde haired boy said, approaching them.

"None of your business, Malfoy!" James said threateningly. "And don't call her that again!"

"Aw, does Jamesie love the little mudblood?" the other boy cut in.

"He said shut up, Snape!" Sirius said, whipping out his new wand.

"Ha! He thinks he can take us, did you see that Lucious!" Snape laughed sarcastically.

"You know these idiots?" Lily looked at the four about to duel.

"Our fathers work together," James spat out still glaring at Malfoy, his wand aimed at his chest.

"I suggest you stand aside, mudblood, before we curse you into oblivion as well," Lucious threatened.

"Leave her alone, Lucious!" James moved closer, shoving his wand against the boy's throat.

"Come on, don't stoop to their level. Let's just go inside." Lily tried to drag them into the potions shop.

"Oh, whipped already, are we, Potter?" Severus mocked.

"That's it! This is over!" Sirius said, about to say a spell when he heard an oh-too-familiar voice behind him.

"Yes, it is!" Mr. Potter said, causing everyone to turn in his direction. "Sirius, lower your wand. We're going home."

"Oh, Daddy coming to save you, Potter?" Lucious snickered.

"I suggest you stop threating them before I tell your father what you've been up to, Malfoy." Mr. Potter warned.

"Come on James, Sirius," Mr. Potter called, turning to walk away.

"Coming Dad. Bye, Lily," James said.

"Bye, Lily," Sirius said walking toward James' father.

"Bye, thanks so much." Lily replied.

Malfoy and Snape sighed. "See you later, mudblood."

Lily just turned to them and glared.

Once again: PLEASE read and review I really appreciate the input!


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Ok, well since someone has yet to review this may be pointless by here's the 3rd chapter. I'm almost finished typing the 4th chapter but I'd really like to have at least one review before I post it. One comment- For those of you who have read The Marauders Four by Janet Lily (and for those who haven't you should, it's great!) some of this may sound familiar but it will change within the next few chapters I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

It was finally they day before wizarding students would board the Hogwarts Express and the past week had been an exceedingly long one for James. Aside from his impatience to find out what life would be like at Hogwarts, Sirius had been coming over everyday preparing their "project" 'Hogwarts Beware for James and Sirius are Here' as they liked to call it.

"James, are you sure you have everything packed?" James' mum asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Mum," James mumbled. "_Wait is it?" _James thought to himself and was about to dash up the stairs to check when he noticed Sirius standing outside the door but he didn't look happy or even mischievous…just really sad. He quickly opened the door and gestured his friend to come in. "Sirius? Is everything alright?"

Sirius could only stare blankly at James for a moment before mumbling "Dad Mum hurt not like Regulus him good me not." James looked very confused. "Uh, that doesn't make any sense." He said simply.

Sirius realized that James was telling the truth, and tried again to put his thoughts into intelligible words. "I got into a fight with my dad and he…er…threw me out, said I wasn't worthy of the Black name and that I was a disgrace."

James gave him a puzzled look. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Sirius."

"Yea, thanks." Sirius said still looking at the ground. "Do you think I could spend the night?"

James smiled and helped his friend carry in the trunk he just realized Sirius was dragging behind him. "Mum, Sirius is spending the night, OK?" James yelled into the dining room where his parents were sitting.

"Sure, goodnight boys." They called.

"'Night mum, 'night dad," James said struggling with the heavy trunk.

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, thank you," Sirius said graciously.

"Always a pleasure, Sirius," Mr. Potter responded.

Once upstairs, James realized he was not yet finished packing and had several items scattered across the room. "Uh, give me a hand?"

"'Course," Sirius replied simply.

"Boys! Wake up! You're going to miss the train!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed.

James sighed and fumbled around for his glasses. Once he had successfully found them and put them on he looked at the bed across from him. "Morning Mate!" Sirius said cheerfully. "Ready to go, then?"

James gave him a tired, annoyed look. "Sirius, I just woke up." Sirius just shrugged.

"Boys, come on!" Mrs. Potter said from the other side of the door.

"Oh, better get dressed then," James said, looking around for his muggle clothes." He moaned, "I will never get used to these jeans!" Sirius chuckled, putting on his own clothes.

They were about to go downstairs when James stopped suddenly and stared at the banister.

"Uh…James?" Sirius was wondering if his friend was having a mental breakdown.

"One last time," James said, and to Sirius' surprise leaped onto the banister with a running start and slid down.

Sirius laughed his deep, (well, as deep as an 11-year-old boy's laugh gets) bark-like laugh and followed his friend.

"Here boys have some breakfast," Mrs. Potter said placing a bowl of porridge in front of each of them and glancing at her watch. "But quick, we have to get down to the station. "Uh…sweetheart," she said, turning to James' father who was sipping tea and reading today's edition of The Daily Prophet, "you did borrow a car from the Ministry, right?"

"Yes, it's parked outside, just like it has been for the past two days," he replied.

"Oh, right," Mrs. Potter said blushing. She was acting very weird this morning, but Mr. Potter just took it as a "her-baby-boy-was-leaving-for-the-first-time" woman thing, and left it alone.

Seeing that the boys had finished their meals, they all loaded into the car and headed to the train station where the Hogwarts Express would be awaiting them.

"Well, goodbye Mum," James said, turning to his mother once they were on Platform 9 ¾.

"Bye, sweetie," She exclaimed , pulling her son into a bone-crushing hug.

"Sirius."

"Mr. Potter." They could say nothing more, and shook hands.

Sirius waited for James to say a final goodbye to his father before leading him onto the train. They walked past a long row of compartments, filled with joyous returning students and anxious first years, before finally coming to one with only one boy in it. It was the scrawny boy they had seen in Diagon Alley, Remus Lupin.

Sirius slid the door. "May we sit?" he asked.

"Oh, of course, of course," Remus said, jumping as if coming out of a deep daze and turning from the window he had been staring out of.

"Thanks," James replied, and put his trunk in the overhead compartment.

For a minute or so the three just sat staring at each other awkwardly. Just then, another boy slid open the door . He was a small, heavier-set boy.

"Er… room for one more?" the boy asked shyly.

"Yes, come and join us." Sirius gestured him in happily.

The small boy had quite some trouble lifting his trunk, so Sirius, James and Remus assisted him.

Once again, there was silence. Sirius, not being able to stand it any longer, extended his arm out to where Remus and the other boy were sitting. "I'm Sirius," he said.

"Serious about what?" the small boy asked.

The three others laughed as Remus took his hand. "Remus Lupin."

Sirius once again extended his arm to the small boy. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Peter, Peter Pettigrew," the boy answered, taking his hand.

"And I'm James Potter." James jumped into the conversation, looking at the two boys across from him were then quickly immersed in conversations about Quidditch, their homes, and what house they wished to be sorted into/ They all agreed upon Gryffindor.

Yea, the next chapter might take me awhile to type, I get easily distracted… damn that Neo Pets Destructo Match II. Lol. People please please please review. :)


	4. The Sorting Hat

Sorry this took me so long… so many evil projects. But good news: I moved and unpacked my Harry Potter books so I can use them as a reference to make things more accurate! Ok, sorry there is a bit more lovey-dovey stuff in this chapter but it will end! I promise! Read my note at the end of the chapter. Please review!

Disclaimer: This are a lot more fun to do when you can make them random and be full of sugar. But the story is awesome to write so I guess a boring disclaimer will have to do: I don't own or have any chance of owning Harry Potter, the Marauders, or any of the companies claiming ownership to them. Oh well.

Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat

"We must be getting close," Sirius commented as the conversation started to die down.

"How can you tell?" asked Remus.

"Well, there's the castle," Sirius said pointing outside. The other boys all rushed up and pressed their faces against the window. Sirius laughed loudly. "I can't believe you fell for that," he said between fits of laughter. The other boys stared at him blankly. "Honestly, James you should know me better." James gave Sirius a hit upside the head for that.

"Hey, we're almost there," Sirius said a little while later.

"Do you really think we're that thick?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe James here," that comment earned Sirius another hit upside the head from James, "but I'm serious this time."

"Wait, I thought Sirius was your name," Peter said confused.

This statement caused an eruption of laughter in the cabin. By the time they were finished laughing the train had come to a stop. They all gave an anxious sigh.

"Well, guess we're here," James stated the obvious.

All four got up to get their trunks, Peter's fell down, successfully crushing him. The other boys laughed as they helped him to his feet.

After getting off the train, a rather large man with a very bushy beard awaited them calling "First years this way! Come on, over 'ere! You'll all be taking the boats across the lake! And careful not to flip over!"

Without more than a quick glance at each other the four walked to the edge of the lake where a line of boats was sitting and climbed into the nearest one and set sail. James ran a finger in the water alongside the boat. Sirius, again, was the first to speak.

"Beautiful site isn't it?" He asked motioning toward the castle.

James, Remus, and Peter all jerked and looked up having been lost in their own thoughts.

"Yeah, it really is," Remus stated majestically.

"What's that?" Peter finally spoke up, pointing to a large tree whose branches were flailing about, extremely intimidating and threatening to any around it.

Remus felt his heart sink, for he knew exactly why that tree was there, as Dumbledore had mentioned it in his letter:

_Upon your arrival you will most likely notice the presence of a rather particular free- The Womping Willow. This has been put in place to guard the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack and ensure your privacy during your transformations. _

He winced at the mere thought.

"Was that always there? I don't remember my parents mentioning it," James wondered out loud.

"We'll have to get off in a second," Remus said hurriedly trying to change the subject.

The others noticed the slight crack in his voice but ignored it and gotten ready to jump onto the bank.

A tall, thin, middle-aged woman was standing in front of a pair of large wooden doors when they reached the castle.

"Hello and welcome to your first year at Hogwarts," the woman greeted. "I am Professor McGonagall, and in a few moments I will lead you through the doors and into the Great Hall. There you will each be sorted into one of four houses. The houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Please form two single-file lines and follow me." With that she turned, opened the doors, and led them inside.

All were instantly mesmerized by scenery cast over the ceiling. It was a twilight blue sky with lots of bright stars with candles hovering just below it, illuminating the grand room.

There were four long tables each with two-tone banner with an animal symbol on it. These were set exactly aligned with a fifth table in the front of the room where the professors and staff were seated. In the center of this table sat an old man with a long white beard and matching hair and ever-twinkling blue eyes with half-moon spectacles resting in the center of his nose.

The old man stood and tapped his glass, clearing his throat loudly. Immediately the entire room went dead silent.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For all those returning let us welcome our new arrivals," there was an eruption of applause which ceased immediately when the old man cleared his throat again. "Before the sorting begins I would like to introduce your professors, both new and old. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts." There were applause once again but without clearing his throat Dumbledore continued, "To my right is Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house."

At this point James started to tune out and looked up and down the lines of the first years waiting to be sorted, most of them almost trembling with anxiety. When his eyes had traveled half-way up the line across from him he locked gazes with the red-haired witch from the store, Lily. She smiled and waved to James, her bright emerald eyes sparkling. James absentmindedly waved back but both their attentions were drawn back when an old worn black hat on a short, wooden stool (that they had failed to notice before) started… singing.

(Hats song)

"When I call your name come up, place the hat on your head and wait to be sorted," McGonagall said unrolling a long roll of parchment.

"Annete, Jessie…"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted almost instantly after being placed on her head.

"Andrews, John…"

"Huffelpuff!" That was the last word Sirius heard the hat say before he started to daze

Sirius heard the hat say before he started to daze and was only drawn back to

reality when he heard his name being called for the second time.

"Ahem. Black, Sirius," McGonagall called and the students in the hall giggled as

Sirius finally walked forward. Ever gracious, Sirius stepped up to the hat with

pride, even with several hundred students, including James, laughing at him.

"Ah... another Black I see, but you are different... very different, a rebel among your family. Hmm... I think you will do very well in... Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. There was an uproar of applause from the Gryffindor table and James high-fived him as he passed.

Now, it was Remus' turn to become lost in his thoughts. _I wonder if they know. How will they react? Who can I trust to tell? Should I ever tell anyone? I wonder if Dumbledore got in trouble for just allowing me to come here. _He was jerked from is thoughts suddenly, not by his own name but by a red-haired witch walking neverously toward the hat after the name "Lily Evans" was called.

About a minute later he watched her walk over to the Gryffindor table, across from Sirius, who she smiled at quickly before looking down and becoming engrossed in her own thoughts.

Remus now listened intently until his name was called an d he approached the hat.

"Ah, another curious fellow, eh? Already have a deep secret do you? Well, I suppose I know where to put you… Gryffindor!" the hat said and Remus walked hurriedly to the table taking a place next to Sirius.

"Lucious Malfoy…"

The boy from Diagon Alley with the white-blond hair walked toward the hat with an evil smirk on his face. James' eyes burned with fury just at the sight of him.

"Slytherin!" the hat exclaimed as soon as the boy sat down. Cheers were heard all around the Slytherin table as the evil, hate-filled boy approached it snobbishly.

Peter knew it would be a while before his name was called but he was shaking and sweating more than he had in his entire life. James, who was right behind him, laid a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. He was amazed that just twenty-four hours ago he had had to day goodbye to the only friend he had ever had.

_Flashback _

_"What do you mean you're leaving?" asked an eleven-year old girl with blonde hair and dark brown eyes.  
"I…I'm going to a boarding school, Maggie."  
"I'll miss you so much…" the girl wrapped her arms tightly around him and sobbed into his shoulder.  
"I'll miss you too," Peter said trying to act manly, but barely holding back his own tears.  
Then he grabbed her shoulder and held her at arms length for a moment before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He blushed madly and yelled a quick "goodbye" before turning and walking away. The girl started after him with wild eyes, "Goodbye, Peter."  
End Flashback  
_"Pettigrew, Peter."  
Peter walked toward the stool where the hat was sitting, but with his extreme level of clumsiness tripped and fell to the floor. Everyone in the Great Hall laughed. Even most of the teachers couldn't keep a straight face. After he picked himself up, he put on the hat and was sorted into Gryffindor and sat down by the boys he had met on the train.  
"Potter, James."  
James walked up to the hat without incident.  
"You too are brave and courageous my boy. Loyal also, with a fancy for mischief You shall join your friends in…Gryffindor!"  
The usual applause were heard at the house table accompanied by a loud whistle from Sirius, who patted his friend on the back as he sat down.  
"Hi," Lily said as she met James' eye.  
"Hi," James replied with his famous (or infamous) smile. The next few names past as none of the new Gryffindors took a step to elaborate on the converstation.  
Finally the name "Snape, Serverus" was called and the boy with greasy black hair and a large nose walked forward.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Yes, I finally finished typing (took me long enough). Ok, I know some of you (if anyone is reading this) are wondering about the girl who Peter said good-bye too… well, so am I. I'm not sure how she'll play out in the story yet. But she will definately not turn out to be a witch and show up and Hogwarts or anything, I promise. And to mention the "lovey-dovey" stuff... trust me it all ends soon and I know there only 11 now but you'd be shocked at how mature-ish some 11 year olds are. Nonetheless, all love connections are broken for quite sometime in chapter 6. Please review!  
To my lovely Reviewers: 

Pickledshkiller: I'm sorry, I know I do tend to lean towards James and Sirius, lol, yes I LOVE the Marauders! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Ultra-violet-catastropy: I'm not entirely sure what you mean by 'something' but if I figure it out I'll be sure to add it! Thanks for reviewing!

Dee- Don't worry the romance ends soon. And I will not abandon this story, I swear. Though, it will most likely take some time between posts. Spring Break is coming up though so I'll have more time to work on it then. Lol, oddly that's not the only joking-death threat I have right now. Lol.

PLEASE LET THESE PEOPLE BE AN INSPIRATION FOR YOU TO REVIEW!


	5. The First Class

Sorry this took me so long! Chapter 6 should be posted by Friday! Please review!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any characters, places, settings, or whatever else there is to not own in this story.

Chapter 5: The First Class

"Slytherin!" The hat bellowed after being placed on top of the slick, greasy hair. The boy sneered, as he always did, and took a seat next to his friend Luscious.

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore exclaimed as food magically appeared in front of all of them.

When the feast was over and Dumbledore had made a few final announcements, the four houses were led out of the Great Hall. The Gryffindors were taken to the high tower, following the Head Girl and Boy.

"Fortuna Major," the Head Boy said when they reached a portrait a fat woman. The portrait swung open to unveil a crawl space which led into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"This is the Common Room for the Gryffindor house. Up those stairs are the girls' dormitories," the Head Girl said pointing to a case of stairs to their left. "And up those are the boys' dormitories," she continued gesturing to the other flight of stairs. "You will see your things have things have already been brought up to your rooms. And just incase Professor Dumbledore did not make it clear we are to enforce the 9 o'clock curfew. Which means no one should be leaving this room tonight unless it is to go up to the dormitories." At this James and Sirius exchanged equally disappointed looks, neither of them had planned on security measures taking place so early. "Goodnight," the Head Girl finished her speech and she and the Head Boy went to their quarters.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter agreed that they wanted to go up to their dormitory. Inside the room were four four-poster beds all with red and orange comforters and curtains.

Sirius ran and jumped on the bed closest to them. "I call this one!" he said bouncing up and down excitedly.

James jumped on the second closest bed and said "I claim this bed in the name of James." Sirius reached over and pushed him off.

Remus dove onto the third bed and said "This one's mine," laying his head into the pillow.

"I'll take this one," Peter said climbing onto the last bed and falling once again, the three boys laughed as he got up and brushed himself off. So he stuck his tongue out at them mockingly which only made them laugh harder.

Remus yawned loudly. "Well, I guess we should get ready for bed now," he reasoned. He looked over to find both Sirius and James staring anxiously at the dormitory door. "What's the matter with you guys?"

"It's not fair," Sirius stated not lifting his gaze. "They didn't even give us time to explore."

"Explore?" Remus questioned.

"Well, it's a bloody big castle. I'm sure we could find lots of cool stuff." Sirius responded.

"Well, I'm sure there will be plenty of time to "explore" in the morning, let's just get ready for bed," Remus said turning back to his trunk.

"Oh, OK," James and Sirius moved away from the door and they all dug in their trunks for pajamas and changed.

"Well, goodnight all," Sirius said sleepily.

"Goodnight," the others replied, each falling into his own dream world.

The next morning James woke and pulled back the curtains to see the other boys doing the same. _"I'm really here," _he thought. _"I'm finally at Hogwarts."_

"Come on, Mate! I'm hungry, let's go get some food," Sirius announced jumping on his bed. Sirius had apparently been up for awhile as she was already sporting his new Gryffindor robes. James clamored out of bed to retrieve his own robes as did Remus and Peter.

"I think we go back to where the feast was last night for breakfast," Remus stated.

"OK, but do you remember how to get there?" Sirius asked.

They all exchanged glances. None of them had bothered to pay attention when the prefects led them from the Great Hall.

"Well, maybe someone in the Common Room will know," James suggested and the others agreed following him down the stairs.

"There were only a few people in the Common Room but James noticed Lily talking to another girl in the corner.

"Morning, Lily." James said bowing his head slightly.

"Good morning, James, Sirius. I don't think I've met your friends before."

"Oh, right, where are my manners? This is Remus Lupin…" James introduced as Remus and Lily shook hands. "And this is Peter Pettigrew." Peter just stood and waved like an idiot.

"Nice to meet you boys," Lily said politely.

"Umm, Lily could you do me a favor? Could you show us where the Great Hall is?" James asked sweetly.

Lily laughed, "Sure I'll take you there now."

On the stairs Lily started up the conversation again, "How do you boys ever hope to get to your classes if you can't even find the Great Hall?"

"Well…" James muttered, "do you think you could lead us there as well?"

"I suppose if I don't you'll probably end up walking into the lake or something if I don't, so yes," Lily said chuckling to herself.

"We thank you milady," Sirius bowed jokingly.

"Well here we here," Lily stated. "Do you think you can get here by yourselves next time?"

"Uh…" the boys all waited for the others to respond.

Lily giggled, "We'll I'll see you after breakfast." She walked to the end of the table to sit with some first year girls.

The four boys sat down and started digging into the food immediately. About half way through the meal they received their schedules.

"Let's see first thing today is… potions." Remus said reading the slip of paper that had landed in front of him.

"Sounds cool," said Sirius.

"Yea, but we've got it with the Slytherins," James muttered sadly.

"You mean we have to sit through class with Snivellus?" Sirius moaned and the other boys looked at him.

"Snivellus? How did you come up with that?" Peter asked.

"I thought of it last night after he got put in Slytherin, not that I expected anything else." Sirius said proudly.

Remus absentmindedly played with the glass of Pumpkin Juice in front of him, still chuckling at the name Sirius had come up with.

Just then a horde of owls came flying in for the first mail post of the year. Many dropped issues of The Daily Prophet and some bringing in letters from home.

James', Remus', and Peter's owls landed on the table, each carrying a letter. James noticed the slight disappointment in Sirius' face when Feathers didn't show up holding a letter.

Before he can speak, Sirius met his eyes and as if reading James' mind waved his hand as if to say "don't worry about it" so James dropped the subject.

"You ready to go?" Lily asked, coming up behind them with a few of her friends.

"Sure," said James, "you lead the way."

The boys got up to follow her down to the dungeons. "I don't believe we've met," Remus said walking beside a brown haired girl with blue eyes, mirroring his own.

"I'm Teresa Johnson," the girl said smiling.

"Remus Lupin," Remus introduced himself shaking her hand, not being able to pull his gaze from her eyes.

"And you are…" Sirius asked the girl on the other side of Lily. She had curly black hair and dark brown eyes that reminded Peter of Maggie's. He was saddened by that thought.

"Elizabeth Robinson," the girl answered.

"We're here," Lily stated in front of the potions classroom door.

"I have got start paying attention to were I'm walking," James said realizing that even though Lily had just led them through the dungeons, he still had no idea how to get there himself.

The rest of the group giggled as they entered the classroom.

"You're late," a man they assumed to be the potions master sneered.

"Sorry, sir, we just…" Lily defended.

"Making out with your boyfriends instead of coming to my class?" he snickered.

"Professor, that's absurd!" Lily said a bit louder than she meant to.

"Leave her alone!" James said trying to be intimidating, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked to his side for support.

"50 points from Gryffindor… for each of you." The teacher said turning toward his desk.

"Sir, that isn't fair!" Lily snapped.

"Perhaps you would like me to send you straight to the headmaster. Eh, Evans? Now take your seats." The man stalked down to the board behind his desk as the group found seats in the back.

"I am Professor Breaker," the man tapped his wand on the board and the name appeared. "As this is your first lesson, we will start with something simple," again he tapped his wand on the board and instructions instructions for a (something) potion. "You have until the end of class."

"That's simple?" James asked no one in particular. "I've never seen anything more complicated."

Meanwhile Remus was starting to set up seeing nothing difficult about the potion they were to create at all. Lily, being very studious herself, seemed to feel the same way.

"Potter! Black! Clean up this mess!" The professor snapped.

This was 50 minutes later, and James had made some sort of green concoction that had exploded out of the cauldron, coving Sirius, Remus, Peter and himself in the gook. The other boys had found it highly amusing, even Remus who had actually managed to make the right potion. Sirius' potion was only slightly worse then James' his had turned blue but instead of exploding, it had jumped out of the cauldron and stuck to the ceiling. Peter, on the other hand, had done something terribly wrong and his was spitting out smoke and seemed to be eating anything Peter put in it to try to fix it.

Lily didn't get her potion quite as perfect as Remus', but did exceptionally well compared to the rest of the class. Her friend, Theresa had somehow managed to get her potion in her hair, which was now burning her scalp. While Elizabeth was having troubles of her own as her potion had wrapped itself around her arm and seemed determined to not get off anytime soon.

At the front of the room a very satisfied Snape looked down at his perfectly brewed potion. Lucious' potion wasn't so well done and he sneered at it as if trying to scold it for not being up to his pure-blood expectations.

"Excellent Mr. Snape, 50 points to Slytherin," the potions professor smirked.

"Hey! What about Remus! His potion is just as good as Snivellous' over there!" Sirius yelled jumping out of his seat and incidently calling a lot of attention to himself.

"Mr. Black," Breaker said as if trying to hold back a burst of evil laughter, "I suggest you sit down before you cost Gryffindor any more points than you already have."

"But I haven't…" Sirius started, now fuming.

"50 points from Gryffindor. See, now you have," the professor smirked.

Sirius was about to rebute again but was pulled back into his seat and reduced to muttering curses under his breath.

"Class dismissed," the professor stated, never losing the cool evil tone in his voice.

The four boys and three girls met near the entrance to the dungeons. Lily was calling Mr. Breaker every horrible insult she could think of, including many muggle ones which made James laugh.

"Well, he's just one happy camper, isn't he?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"More like a cold-hearted little bugger if you ask me," Elizabeth mumbled angrily.

Peter silently agreed and they continued walking toward the Entrance Hall.

"Umm… where do we go from here?" James wondered out loud.

"Our schedule says we have lunch now and then our afternoon classes." Lily answered scanning a piece of parchment.

"Lunch?" Sirius' ears perked up at the word. "Great, I'm starved."

"How shocking," joked James.

Sirius gave him a friendly push, leading to a mock-fight, ending in Sirius getting James in a headlock and giving him a noogie, which served as great entertainment for the others.

Thanks so much for those who have reviewed!

Please review!

This is a repost because I totally forgot that I had to add in the Potions professor's name. So, now I'll reviewer thanks-yous.

This is another repost because I decided that Breaker would be more suiting for the professor, glassdragon2's suggestion was great, thanks so much, I just had to make it sound a bit more evil. Thanks for reviewing!

**glassdragon2**: Thanks so much for reminding me and the great suggestion! I'll be sure to read your story!

**Pickledishkiller**: Lol, I know, I want to make him sort of like Snape as a teacher, kind of like Snape's idol-person, if that makes any sense. Thanks for reviewing!

**BlackDreamLily**: I don't want to do a what if Lily and James had lived type story so their distant futures will be the same but up until then is unpredictable.  Thanks for reviewing!

**Dee**: Thanks! The pranks will star next chapter, I'll post it soon!


	6. The First Prank

Chapter 6: The First Prank

After lunch they had to sit through History of Magic class which James and Sirius officially labeled "a snooze fest."

"Honestly, Sirius it wasn't that bad," Remus stated on their way back to the Great Hall for supper.

"Not that bad? What class were you sitting in?" Sirius asked, Remus rolled his eyes and pushed open the heavy wooden door.

They quickly ended this conversation as the teacher of History of Magic, Professor Binns, was sitting at the staff table and looking in their direction. The boys slid onto the bench in what had become their usual order- James, Sirius Remus, and Peter.

"James, I really want to put our plan into action. I was thinking…" Sirius said nearly bouncing up and down in his seat.

James cut Sirius off with a fast hand motion as Lily and her friends came up behind them.

"Hi," she said motioning for her two friends to take seats next to her, across from the four boys. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Uhh…." James was usually good at making up stories but was now drawing a blank.

Remus noticed this and quickly stepped in, "We were just discussing the… er, incident in Potions today.

James looked up at Remus and mouthed "thanks" before turning back to Lily. At the mention of the potions class her face had gone from cheerful to livid.

"I stand that pathetic excuse for a teacher. Bloody bugger!"

The group burst into loud laughter, causing everyone at the staff table and most of the students to and stare at them. Dumbledore smiled at the jolly group and turned back to the professor he was talking to.

"Enjoy yourselves now boys, because I'm going to make your futures hell," Snape muttered to Lucius across the hall. Lucius snickered.

The group finished their meal delving themselves in lighted conversation.

"So what's all this about a plan?" Remus shouted more excitedly then they had ever seen him, as soon as they were back in their room.

"Well, I'll tell you if you promise not to wet yourself," laughed Sirius.

Remus gave him a stern look and was about to say something when Peter jumped in.

"Come on, tell us!" he said bouncing off his bed.

"Well, it was mostly my idea," James cleared his throat loudly when Sirius said this. "With James' help." he quickly added.

"Anyway," all attention turned to James, "Sirius and I came up with a… practical joke if you will, to show Hogwarts what having James Potter and Sirius Black, and now you guys of course, really means." James said this so evilly it startled even Sirius.

"OK…" Remus regained the courage to speak, "what exactly does this plan entail?"

James' smile spread across his face. "That's the fun part."

Everyone was sitting peacefully in the grounds, enjoying the warm Saturday afternoon. Lily and her friends were sitting by the lake talking and laughing and occasionally kicking water at each other. The quiet atmosphere was broken by a loud bang inside the castle.

"Peter, be careful!" Remus scolded. "These things are really dangerous!"

They realized exactly what he meant when the "fire-cracker" Peter had dropped flew back towards them, just missing Sirius, and exploded with a tremendous noise.

This immediantly attracted the attention of all the students outside, the professors, and Dumbledore.

For a moment, all who were outside just stared blankly at the castle. Suddenly, every young witch and wizard were stampeding toward the Entrance Hall, each trying to be the first to see what was going on.

In all the commotion, no one noticed the Firewhistle, including Lily who started to get up and follow the others but was pushed backwards into the lake when it exploded.

This wouldn't have been such a big deal, had she known how to swim.

"Run!" James dropped the box of dung bombs he was carrying (not his first choice).

Sirius, also seeing that there was no way this could not end well, dropped his box and dashed out of the room.

Remus and Peter threw the things they were holding and followed them.

"What do we do?" Remus panted.

"Don't know," Sirius said quickly, still running.

Just then something went off… in fact nearly everything went off, all at once. The boys all turned, still running, and would have kept running had they not run right into someone- Severus Snape.

Lily struggled to reach the surfaced and grasp the still-shaking ground. Suddenly, she felt something solid come under his fingertips. She found herself lying on the grass and coughed up the water she had swallowed.

"I knew you must be involved in such a stupid excuse for a prank. Pity these things couldn't have been used by someone with talent who could have actually done something _interesting_ with them," Snape said picking up the shell of a wizard cracker that had been in one of the boxes.

"Out of our way, Snivellus!" Sirius shouted, realizing that the teachers would be after them in a moment.

"Oh, do da babies wanna go hide in Gryffindor tower away from the scary teachers?" Severus asked in a mock-baby voice. "You're pathetic."

Remus could hear footsteps coming closer, up the staircase. "Severus, please this is ridiculous. If you don't let us by you'll just get into trouble too."

"Oh, I don't think that will happen, Lupin," Snape spat, "not after I tell the professors what I caught you doing."

"You didn't catch us doing ANYTHING!" Sirius screamed raising his wand to Severus' head, Serverus quickly whipped out his own wand out of his pocket. "Remus, quick, what's the memory charm?" Sirius asked his voice shaking more than he meant it to.

"Sirius, calm down we can't…" he was cut off by a cold, deep voice that made a chill go up his spine.

"What's going on here?" the Potion's professor asked oh-too-casually. They turned to see he was accompanied by Professor McGonagall, who could only gape at the scene, and Dumbledore who was wearing a look between disappointment and laughter.

"They were about to nearly blow up the school and erase my memory before you came along," Snape explained calmly to the professors, giving the other boys an evil glance.

"You little…" Sirius shouted and started to run towards him but was restrained by James and Remus. Peter was standing behind them shivering under the teachers' glares.

Just as Sirius was starting to slip from James' and Remus' grip all their attentions were turned were to another explosion in the hallway.

"Wha-what happened here?" McGonagall asked still unable to absorb what was happening in front of her.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" the Potion's professor snapped. "Potter and his little friends here," his glare moved from James to Sirius to Remus to Peter, who shivered once again, "must have been trying to pull some sort of prank when Serverus bravely stepped in and stopped them from blowing up the entire castle.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Now, now, Alexander, I'm sure these boys couldn't have meant to cause such a raucous."

The boys exchanged confused looks.

"Do you mean to say, Headmaster, that you are not going to punish them at all?" Breaker sneered.

Well, I do believe a detention is in order," Dumbledore said, taking a slightly firmer tone.

Breaker smiled and turned back to the four boys. "It will be in my classroom tomorrow night at seven o'clock sharp. Do not be late," he turned to leave when McGonagall spoke up.

"I think I shall attend as well, Alexander, if you don't mind."

Breaker frowned disgustedly and proceeded towards the dungeons.

"Mr. Snape, you are free to go about your day. You boys," Dumbledore pointed to the four pranksters, "follow me."

Lily rubbed her blood-shot eyes until the image of the castle came into focus. The grounds were now completely empty except for Elizabeth and Teresa, who were bending over Lily with concerned looks on their faces.

"Lily, Lily, are you OK?" Elizabeth asked, her voice shaking.

Lily spit out the rest of the water in her mouth and answered, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Teresa pulled her up and helped steady her.

"Guess we should go back up to the castle, everyone else has." Teresa reasoned.

"Yeah, I'd quite like to find the bugger who was responsible for that little incident. And when I do…" Lily shook her fist angrily.

The other girls giggled. "Wow I almost feel sorry for whoever it is… they're going to have to feel the wrath of Lily Evans now," Elizabeth laughed.

Dumbledore closed the large wooden door and walked over to his desk. The four boys gave him an ashamed look before fascinating themselves with the patterns on their shoes. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and the boys immediately snapped their attention back to the older man's face.

"You must know that I do not condone your behavior today," Dumbledore began.

"Sir, we didn't mean to…, our intentions were never…, it wasn't supposed to…" Remus shook nervously as he tried to explain what happened to the professor.

"Remus, my boy, you can't think I truly believe everything Mr. Snape was accusing you of," Dumbledore said.

The boys now looked at him with a genuine look of surprise.

"But, sir…" James was a bit confused by the headmaster's statement.

"James, I have no doubt that what you did mean to do today was no where near the extremity that Serverus claimed, _but_ I also have no doubt that what you meant to do was completely inside the boundaries of the rules," Dumbledore explained.

The pranksters looked again at the floor.

"James, Sirius, Remus, Peter," he nodded to each of the boys in turn, "you do deserve the detention you will be attending tomorrow evening, however, I don't suspect this will be the last time we meet in my office this year." The professor winked and muttered a simple spell to open the door and gestured for them to leave.

"Goodbye professor," Sirius muttered.

"Goodbye boys, and Sirius…"

Sirius turned back to headmaster.

"Don't let the natural Black temper get you into more trouble then your curiosity already will."

Sirius gave the professor another confused look before following his friends out of the office.

"Well, our prank didn't go exactly how we wanted it to, but out punishment isn't too bad," Remus reasoned.

"I suppose so," Peter squeaked.

"We'll just consider it a learning experience, after all, there's always tomorrow," James said with that mischievous glint in his eye.

"Tomorrow? That doesn't exactly give us a lot of time to plan, or get supplies or…" Remus' logical shut down of James' plan was interrupted by the loud, angry footsteps of someone coming down the hall.

"Lily! What happened? Why are you all wet?" James asked concerned.

"James Potter! You and your stupid pranks and ah! I nearly drown because of you, Potter!" Lily screamed, dripping wet, the puddle of water about her feet growing.

"Drown? Lily, we never meant to…"

"Oh, shut it James. You are nothing more than a… marauder!" Lily yelled.

"Marauder?" James raised an eyebrow, "I quite like that term."

"Oh! You're just a stupid boy!" Lily stomped off.

By this point James had completely lost sight of the fact that he had just been yelled at and insulted.

"Well boys, what do you think? Shall we be The Marauders?" James asked smiling widely.

And that is start of the pranks… and Lily's hatred toward James. I figured the Marauders' first prank couldn't be successful, especially since they had come up with their name yet. I also liked the idea of Lily being the one to come up with "Marauders" of course she hadn't meant for them to take it like that but oh well.

Please review!


End file.
